


Awkward Feast

by CassiopeiaVarAttre



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Food, Partners in Crime, Streetkid V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaVarAttre/pseuds/CassiopeiaVarAttre
Summary: "I was about to get some food myself, wanna join?” V looked at her phone like it was something that her life depended on it.
Relationships: Goro Takemura & V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Awkward Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bnbc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/gifts).



> This is my gift for @bnbc for Velentine's Event on Arasaka Corp!

“‘Sup Goro! Still, looking for a good place to eat? I was about to get some food myself, wanna join?” V looked at her phone like it was something that her life depended on it. Blue icon “send” illuminated in her glossy eyes. She wasn’t crying. She was nervous. Deadly nervous. The fear of being rejected was greater than the fear of messing up the Heist. 

What if he won’t respond? Or worse, he will respond but say no. There was another question in her mind - Why does she even care? She understands at this point that yes - V is not treating Goro like her usual choombas. But when it happened? When did she start to care? 

No idea. Could it be that mysterious power that is so desired by everyone? The power that makes your stomach turn at a single thought of someone. The power that makes you nervous when you have to send a simple message to your partner in crime. 

She did stupider shit than this before, so there’s no point in delaying more. She’s hungry after all. Her thumb touched “send” and now V was observing how the icon “delivered” changed to “read”. She smiled for some reason, but it quickly disappeared from her lips as the app showed her that he’s texting her back. 

“Send me the address.” 

“Woohoo!” She screamed throwing her hands into the air. 

“What’s that, amiga?” Pepe’s voice brought her back to reality. Her happy outburst probably made quite a scene, but she doesn't care at this point. She quickly texted the address and turned to her choomba with a big simile showing her teeth.

“I got a date! Well… It’s not really a date cuz I didn’t said it’s a date, but he agreed so it’s a date… But it isn’t… Well it is a date in my head.” Her heart was beating really fast. She’s not lying, right? She always can blame the other side that after all, she gave him signals, right? Nah, Goro is… something. She knows his intentions are good, and he would never dare to betray her feelings. Would he? It’s not time to think about it. 

“That’s great, hermana! Wanna drink to it? On me.” She could see that Pepe was really happy for her. It’s not a mystery that her life lately was full of terrible things, that took the enjoyment out of her life. Some even started to joke, that someone hexed her because it’s impossible to be that unlucky. Who really knows? Life is full of surprises and V learned it the worst way possible. 

“Thank you, but I have to be sober! Actually, I have to go right now. See ya later, Pepe!” 

***

She was the first one to arrive. The Mexican restaurant wasn’t that far away from El Coyote Cojo, so V went inside to take a table for them. It didn’t take him long to arrive from... whenever he was hiding. 

He looked different. Worse. But can she blame him? Goro fell from the graces of the god himself. He’s marked like the morning star, the one that stood up against his “father”. The reality was different. He is not the one that betrayed the god. It is him that is betrayed. Ripped of his honor and grace, pushed down to the mortal world. 

V and Goro may be in a similar situation, but they will never be in the same one. She is a mortal, always been a mortal. Goro was a mortal who got access to the pantheon. A place where ambrosia is served for breakfast and time doesn’t exist. He saw all the best with his own eyes and the sight was so breathtaking that his current reality is ripping him apart. It’s ripping them both. 

She dealt with gods too. But unlike Goro, she was the one that wanted to steal the bests from them. V is marked in a different way. She didn’t betray anyone. Her mark is “lesser”, she was the attacker, with no back story to it. Takemura received god’s kindness and that now makes him a traitor. 

Even with this all, they both were able to enjoy this simple pleasure of eating. V received her payment for the gig not long before she sends him a message so the bill was on her. Of course, Takemura refused as “a woman shouldn’t pay for a man”. It annoyed her a little bit, but she won this fight talking about equality and respect. 

It was a feast. For both of them. It was obvious, they were both hungry. She was eating but only shitty instant burritos lately, so having some good fucking food in her mouth was a blessing. 

Goro seemed to enjoy it a great deal too. He wasn’t complaining at all. She wondered if it’s because he didn’t want to make her sad, since it’s her favorite restaurant. Maybe he was so hungry, that he didn’t care what he’s eating at this point. V knows that he literally has no money and his constant talk about “honor” won’t allow him to steal for it. She got an idea how to help him, even just a little bit. She wants to help. Maybe it’s the goodness of her heart, that it’s not allowing her to look away from people in need. Maybe it’s the power that makes her nervous when she wanted to send him a message. 

Maybe she should ask Misty about this stuff. The meaning of this situation. She always tells here those strange pieces of information that the aura of this is good for that… or whatever all of this means. It is almost funny how the world collapsed in front of her just to give her someone she smiles at during a simple thing like eating. 

“I can’t take this anymore,” V stated putting aside her half-eaten enchiladas. She was challenging her stomach today and she was aware that revenge is coming to her. But for now, all she wants is to lay at the seats. 

“V, you can’t waste food like this.” Goro’s deep voice held a little bit of a warning in his voice. She knows he was right, but she always could ask for a takeaway box. It’s not like she barely ate and that’s the problem. Before those enchiladas, there was a line of tacos and quesadillas. 

“I know I can’t… But I also can’t take it anymore. My stomach is going to explode…” She put her hands on her belly, the tension there really shows signs of overloaded pressure in her stomach. “You can finish it after me, suit yourself.”   
Goro probably was just as full as V was. The feast was a real feast, so she got them a variety of meals. He was still eating his portion, but unlike her, he doesn’t show any signs of food defeating him. 

V did as she wanted and laid on the seats. From this perspective, she couldn’t tell if Goro reacted to it in any way, but she imagined how his eyebrows frowned. It’s not polite by any means to do such a thing, and Goro is a true gentleman. She wondered if it’s bothering him. The way she behaves. V was raised by the streets, not knowing anything about corpo behaviors. She lacks discipline, as he would say. 

“I’m so sleepy now… Oh, did you know that lioness is feeding her babies to put them asleep?” She is talking nonsense at this point but all she wants is to talk with him. Even if it means nonsense. 

“I did not know that. You want me to fall asleep?” She frowned not understanding really what he meant by that. She stands up to face him. 

“Huh?” Goro pointed at the plate, he was finishing her enchiladas. 

“You gave me your food.” 

“Yeah, but what is that related to sleeping?” Takemura gave her stink eye making her feel like a gonk. 

“Lioness is feeding her babies to put them asleep.” He quoted her. “You feeding me with your food, is your intention to put me to sleep?” 

She blinked few times. She just said a random thing and Goro make a full analysis of her actions. But maybe it’s a sign? Maybe it was his way of holding on to the conversation. Or he was trying to flirt with her? V can catch that bait. 

“So… You want to be my baby, huh?” On her face appeared a sinister smile. Her words took him back to the point that his eyes widen. 

“Ugh… V this…” He looked away. “This is not what I meant.” 

“But is this what you want?” She landed on the table. Goro’s eyes still away. He was nervous or uncomfortable, or embarrassed. This way or another - for sure he was blushing. “Bread to the hungry mind, as they say.” 

“Excuse me, I do not understand.” 

This is risky. How did they get that to this point? Did Goro want to flirt with her? Or his intentions were different and she’s bad at reading signs? From now on it’s her choice if she’s going to continue pushing it harder or leave it. The question is, what she’s going to do? 

Yes, she knows Goro is making her stomach turning upside down, and she would love him to turn her too… But does he wants that too?   
“The proverb is about… well if we desire something, we look for it somewhere where it wasn’t intended to be… or something like that.” 

Goro finally looked at her again. Now she’s so confused herself. Too many leads to be followed in so simple conversation. 

“I understand it now, and I am sorry for my thoughts.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Goro. Maybe I want you to be my baby.”


End file.
